The Benefit of Friends
by satomobile
Summary: On Tenzin's wedding night, Lin is feeling down. Luckily, a late night visitor is there to lift her spirits. Linumi/Linzin.


**(A/N: This story takes place directly after "An Evening to Forget" but is not required to understand this story! Please R/R! Thanks for reading) **

The evening was bitterly crisp and Lin's heart felt twice the weight of her metal armor as she wound her way home from the station. She had kept herself awake and occupied for nearly twenty-four hours and it was showing. As she dragged herself up the path to her home, her tactic looked as if it might work. She may be just tired enough that she would pass out before she had time to reflect on the fact that Tenzin was getting married today. Had gotten married by now for certain. Tenzin was married to someone else. Somebody who would reap the benefits of Lin's hard work over the years. Her fist clenched and she chewed her lip. Her furious thoughts might have continued down this dark path had she not been distracted by the presence of a late night visitor on her doorstep.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at her visitor. He shrugged and pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"They aren't serving booze. Not much of a party if you ask me," Bumi replied casually. "I wanted to come by and see how you were holding up."

How was she holding up? Horribly. She'd excused herself to the bathroom four different times at work in order to cry in private, she had worked a double shift just to take her mind off the wedding, she'd chewed clean through a pen, and the little voice in her head kept telling her that this could have been avoided if she weren't so stubborn. Stupid, selfish, single Lin.

"I'm fine," she lied. The phrase rolled off her tongue effortlessly. She'd been reciting this bit of fiction so long it had become second nature.

"Yeah, you look great," Bumi agreed. Lin huffed skeptically.

"Oh? I didn't realize dark circles were in these days," she commented sounding very droll. Lin moved forward to unlock her door and Bumi reached out to stop her. "You should go back, Bumi. I'm just going to sleep and forget about this whole thing," she finished with a sigh. Merciful unconsciousness was tantalizingly close and Bumi was the only obstacle in her way now.

"Tenzin is an idiot," Bumi stated in a low voice, never letting go of her wrist. Lin's eyes flicked down to his hand- he'd held on more than a beat too long.

"Well, we can agree on that," Lin affirmed, looking back up at him. They were inches apart and she was suddenly aware of his heart rate and the fact that his eyes were focused on her mouth.

"I mean it, Lin. Any guy would be lucky to have you," Bumi continued as he watched her from behind heavy lids.

She opened her mouth to protest, but was hushed by Bumi's lips catching her own. His tongue forced its way into her mouth without seeking permission before she even realized she may grant or deny it. It took a moment for her brain to catch up with her body and when it did, she decided to ignore the tiresome conscience which whispered conspiracies about bad ideas. She returned his kiss, marveling at the new sensation. His hand ran up her jawline and into her hair, his other arm circling her waist to pull her to him. That nagging voice in her head warned her again- this was Tenzin's brother. Tenzin who was probably doing something similar right now, she reminded herself. Defiantly, Lin pressed her hips against Bumi's and a satisfied moan escaped him. Lin smirked against his lips at her success. Bumi pulled her along as he stepped back toward her front door, with a flick of her wrist the door unlocked and they stumbled inside. He shoved her against the wall playfully and it occurred to her that her exhaustion had completely disappeared.

"Is there some sort of manual I need to read about how to get this off of you?" he joked eyeing her armor up and down.

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" Lin admonished him a little more impishly than she had intended. He smiled wickedly at her as he discarded his own top and pressed against her again. He trailed three kisses up her neck and paused at her ear.

"I want you," he growled, his low voice vibrating her eardrums. That was all Lin needed to hear. Her armor clattered against the stone flooring.

On an evening in which Lin had felt so resigned that she would greet death willingly, Bumi's actions had revived her. Though his hands were freezing, each touch he delivered to her bare skin had a warming effect. Shocks of electricity flowed through her body, exciting the fine hairs on the back of her neck and building a heat between her legs. Free of her armor, she could feel Bumi's excitement growing as well. He reached behind her, both hands sliding down to the backs of her thighs. In one quick motion he lifted her off the ground, one leg on either side of him and kissed her against the wall.

"This won't do," he remarked after a moment and he carried her over to the couch. As he lowered her, she hastily knocked the unopened mail that was occupying the cushions to the ground. Fleetingly, she wished she would have cleaned her house before work. Bumi covered her body with his own as Lin's hands found their way into his thick hair. That was new.

The whole experience was proving to be rather refreshing, Lin felt alive for the first time in months. Bumi was aching to tear into her, the look in his eye told her he had been waiting for this moment since they were teenagers. He kissed her with purpose and desire. His forcefulness was so different from the gentle touch she was accustomed to and she found this departure was exciting. Bumi wanted her, Bumi desired her, Bumi cared for her.

_Bumi cared for her._

Lin's body suddenly froze. "Are you ok?" Bumi questioned at her stiffening. His hand slid along her side, resting finally along her hip, his finger lightly dipping below the fabric to brush against the hollow of her hip bone. She shivered and cursed him inwardly- the subtle caressing of her bare skin in such a sensitive area reminded her of Tenzin. Everything was reminding her of Tenzin. This wasn't fair. She had to stop. Lin pushed herself up on her elbows, causing Bumi to rise to his knees and rest back on his haunches with a confused expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Lin shook her head. He had done everything right, unfortunately.

Bumi's feelings for Lin were something of an open secret. It was something everyone understood to be true, but nobody dare speak of. Lin was Tenzin's and Tenzin was Lin's. Everyone including Bumi, knew this and accepted it, but that did not stop Bumi from resenting their status. Lin could only think of one time Bumi had stated his feelings for her openly. It was a tense night on Ember Island in their early twenties. Bumi had one too many servings of sake and apparently one too many of Tenzin's monologues lamenting the pressure he felt as the only airbending son of the Avatar. Bumi lashed out at him. He shouted over the bonfire about all the things Tenzin took for granted. At the top of this list was Lin, who silently watched the scene unfold from the shelter of Tenzin's right arm. The worst part of it all was how easily Tenzin maintained his composure, he condescended to his older brother which sent Bumi into a furious rant alleging Tenzin was their father's favorite and that Lin should be with him instead. Finally out of breath and embarrassed, Bumi dropped his bottle into the sand and stalked off. She was never sure if his feelings for her were a product of his competitive relationship with his brother or if they were born of genuine affection. I didn't matter either way, because she could never return them. He cared for her, truly. Lin loved Bumi as a friend, but could never picture herself in a relationship with him. He drove her crazy- and not in an endearing way. The truth was that he annoyed her most of the time. While his hyperactive personality was a deterrent, his undeniable good looks and charm were difficult to resist as she stared at his shirtless body before her. The guilt of her mixed feelings proved to be the catalyst of this change of heart she'd experienced. She didn't feel right using Bumi to spite Tenzin, though admittedly their coupling would leave both feeling as if some measure of justice had been served. Still, she knew it was unfair so she sat up on her couch.

Suddenly keenly aware of her lack of clothing, Lin crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned forward, swinging her legs over the edge.

"I'm sorry," she offered.

"It's ok. I understand," Bumi sighed, defeated. "Are you mad at me?"

The seriousness of his question earned him a soft laugh.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I came over here looking fine as hell, knowing you couldn't possibly contain yourself," he chided, knocking his shoulder against hers as he took a seat beside her. She smiled, eyes still focused on the floor.

"I'm not mad. I just... don't think it would be fair. To either of us," Lin finished, casting a sidelong glance at her old friend. Bumi nodded. He clasped her hand and brought it to his lips.

Planting a light kiss on the back of her knuckles he smiled at her, "I guess you're right. Still, if you ever change your mind..." he lead with a wink.

"I will be sure to let you know," she agreed grinning. Bumi stood and stretched as Lin let out an extended yawn, her body reminding her about the double shift she had just finished.

"I'll let you get some sleep then," Bumi agreed, collecting his discarded clothing from the entryway. "But I'm taking a beer," he informed her seriously as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Be my guest," she replied, rising from the couch finally.

Bumi reappeared, fully clothed and clutching an open bottle. "I guess the night wasn't a complete waste," he mused lifting the beer as if to salute her.

"Guess not," she agreed with a smile. She escorted him to the door where he gave her a lasting look.

"I meant what I said earlier. Anyone would be lucky to have you, so don't let yourself get down about this. You're gorgeous, you know?" She gave him a skeptical look. "Seriously. Put some clothes on or you'll never get rid of me." He took a sip of his beer as she rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, Bumi."

He leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Don't get weird on me now, Lin. I don't want any more stalkers, ok?" Bumi teased as he opened the door to go.

"You're ridiculous," she laughed in amusement.

"Later, Chief!" Bumi called to her over his shoulder.

She closed the door and made her way to her bed alone. She wondered if she should feel embarrassed or ashamed about what transpired, but crawling under the blankets she couldn't help but feel an odd sense of peace. Thanks to her late night visitor, sleep came quickly that evening and without any of the tears she had anticipated.


End file.
